El Inicio de Nuestro Amor
by FanMadaTsu
Summary: Tsunade está a punto de aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Jiraiya. Por temor a perderlo. Dara comienzo a su historia de amor


EL INICIO DE NUESTRO AMOR. Capitulo 1 Era una cálida mañana en la aldea de Konoha, el suave movimiento del viento que chocaba contra las copas de los árboles de la aldea, producía un hermoso sonido que agudizaba todos los sentidos y relajaba a los aldeanos y ninjas. Pero algo acabo con la magia de la tarde... Mientras tanto, en una oficina… Se escuchaban fuertes gritos que solamente causaban temor en los shinobis que se encontraban en la torre. Especialmente en una pelinegra que llevaba a un pequeño cerdito en brazos llamado. -Necesito sake- dijo una rubia de ojos miel que se encontraba lanzado sillas y archivadores de su oficina. -Tsunade_Sama, por favor tranquilícese no hay sake; además si comienza a beber no va poder trabajar- la pelinegra comenzó a recoger todos los destrozos causados por la voluptuosa rubia. La Hokage estuvo a punto de continuar con la discusión, porque Shizune estaba desobedeciendo su mandato. En ese instante un peliblanco con mirada de galante cruzó por la puerta sin importarle lo que la rubia pudiera hacerle. -Hola Tsunade- dijo Jiraiya con su habitual voz seductora. La rubia empezó a enojarse nuevamente y esta vez su ira iba directo –Mira imbécil, aprende a tocar la puerta y vete de aquí rápidamente- se encontraba a punto de explotar. -Pero yo solamente quería invitarte a beber una copa de sake- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía. La pelinegra vio la escena un poco decepcionada ya que había escondido todas las botellas de sake para que su maestra no bebiera, se dio cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles. -Ah bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo- recogió rápidamente su chaqueta verde y salto fuera del gigantesco ventanal de la torre Hokage El sannin pervertido se asombro de como el sake podía hacer que su amiga se comportara de esa forma. Hizo un breve ademan con la mano en modo de despedida a la subordinada de la Hokage, e imito la acción de la ojimiel y salto por el ventanal. … Ambos sannin entraron en el restaurante y tomaron asiento. Jiraiya llamo al mesero y pidió dos botellas de sake, en ese instante la rubia lo interrumpió rápidamente y ordeno dos botellas más, La rubia miró al peliblanco y observo que tenía un rostro que denotaba seriedad. -Ya sé donde está- fue lo único que menciono el sannin. -¿Quién?- la rubia le pregunto ya que no había entendido lo que él quiso decir. -Pain, el líder de Akatsuki- en ese momento llegó el mesero con sus bebidas y dos pequeñas porciones de dango. Jiraiya tomo un sorbo en una pequeña copa. Tsunade lo miro de manera preocupada y le pidió que continuara. El sannin le hablo de lo que había descubierto sobre el líder la peligrosa organización de shinobis y también del plan que tenia para infiltrarse en la aldea en la que se encontraba Pain. La Hokage se dio cuenta de lo peligroso y estúpido que sonaba ese plan. Y que era posible que perdiera a su amigo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Sentía temor de no volver a ver a Jiraiya. El peliblanco lo notó inmediatamente y le preguntó: -Que sucede, estás preocupada por mí- rio de manera divertida –Si me pasara algo, no creo que puedas llorar igual o más por mí que por lo que lloraste por Dan- continuo entre sonoras carcajadas. -Si no regresas mandare a un grupo ANBU en tu búsqueda- la Hokage sentía un nudo en la garganta y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve carmesí a causa del sake que había ingerido. -Tranquila- fue lo único que dijo el sannin lo más importante fue que él le dedico una de sus miradas que le transmitían tanto amor y esperanza. Continuaron bebiendo hasta acabar con todas las botellas que se encontraban en su mesa y terminaron hablando de su juventud como shinobis prodigio junto a Orochimaru. También hablaron sobre Naruto y de la fe que tenían en la próxima generación. … Salieron del restaurante y tomaron asiento en una banca frente a la entrada de Konoha. El ambiente se torno tenso y el peliblanco se deshizo del pergamino que siempre llevaba consigo para estar más cómodo. -Tsunade, tranquila no me va a suceder nada- Jiraiya la miro tiernamente. Definitivamente era la dueña de su corazón, la amaba tanto que daría la vida por ella. Pero el sentimiento no era mutuo; en realidad eso creía el sannin. -Yo no sé que haría si te pierdo- Sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas nuevamente pero esta vez no fue por el sake, sino por el sannin. En ese momento se aferro a Jiraiya. Él por su parte acepto gustoso el abrazo y le transimitio seguridad. -Tengo una idea; apuesta a que yo moriré y nada me pasara- el sannin recordó la fama que tenia su amada de perder siempre una apuesta. El peliblanco levanto con delicadeza el mentón de Tsunade para que ella elevara su mirada y la miro tiernamente. Siempre esos hermosos orbes de ambar conseguían hipnotizarlo, bajo un poco la vista y se topo con los labios de ella, realmente eran tan suaves y seductores. Eran tan tentadores que se acercó a ella lentamente… 


End file.
